changes
by slyherindor
Summary: when cornelius fudge shows how much of an idiot he is a furious harry potter starts making changes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the wonderful world of harry potter is owned by j.k. Rowling I make no money whatsoever this is the only time I shall post a disclaimer

Warning very foul language sexual situations violence gore and possibly character death

Changes

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall eating his bacon when the morning post came in. a large brown owl landed in front of harry and stuck its leg out he paid it a sickle and it flew away at the same time as Ron sat at the table and started loading his plate with enough food to feed Hagrid. Harry who had just took a drink of pumpkin juice opened the Daily Prophet that was just delivered and promptly spit pumpkin juice on a mortified Hermione and threw the prophet on the table and stormed out of the hall. Ron being Ron looked confused at Hermione and said "what the bloody hell was that all about?"

Out in the great hall Harry had the unfortunate luck ran right into professor Severus Snape greasy bat of the Hogwarts dungeons "ten points from Gryffindor potter for not looking where you are going" Harry at this point began turning red with anger while Snape continues "and another 20 points for being an arrogant prick just like you-"Snape was cut off as harry lifted him up by the front of his robes and slammed him against the castle wall and said "if I hear one more word from you about my father you will not live to finish your sentence do I make myself clear you miserable little fuck?" Snape normally would have threatened harry with expulsion however what he saw in Harrys eyes scared the hell out of him so he just nodded as fast as he could and ran to the dungeons as soon as harry dropped him.

Harry twirled around and pointed his wand at the throat of one Ronald Weasley and said "don't ever sneak up on me like that mate" Ron just gulped and nodded frantically while Hermione asked "what's wrong harry?"

"Nothing her-"Harry said.

"Don't you nothing me Harry James Potter we are your best friends don't try to hide from us!" hermione shrieked.

"Did u see the Prophet this morning?" harry asked subdued.

Ron looked even more confused and said "no what was printed?"

Harry looking depressed said "Fudge is putting all werewolves in Azkaban on the pretense that he is helping stop Voldemort but he's fucking everything up."

Ron being stupid said "what's that got to do with you?

Hermione slapped him upside the head and said "Remus stupid"

"Oh…."

Harry heatedly said "we have to do something Dumbledore isn't going to and someone has too!"

"I know harry but what can we do?" Hermione asked

"I don't know Hermione…wait I have a plan I'm going to the library!" Harry said and took off down the hall

"Hey that's my line" Hermione yelled after him.

A/N tell me how I have done so far I know its short but the chapters will get longer as the story continues be gentle this is the first fan fiction I have ever written and I'm American so I'm sorry if I got any British terminology wrong but I'm not gonna waste hours on end correcting it if u can't deal with it find another story to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was leaving the owlery after sending a letter with Hedwig. He ran into Hermione on the stairs she just stared for a minute there was something different about harry she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Where have you been harry?" asked Hermione

Harry replied "I've been in the library Hermione"

"We haven't seen you in three days harry" Hermione said

"I had some research to do Hermione" harry said beginning to get aggravated.

"What is going on harry? Please talk to me" Hermione begged

"You will find out in the morning Hermione at breakfast" harry said softening.

He kissed her on the cheek as he walked past. She stood there touching the place where harry had kissed her cheek tingling a little.

Page break

The next morning the students and staff had just sit down to breakfast when the doors to the great hall burst open banging loudly on the wall. Amelia Bones and two aurors strolled through the door towards the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of harry.

"Lord Potter" she said in greeting with a short bow

Harry stood and returned the bow and said" madam Bones "how may I help u this morning?"

Amelia smiled and said "I'm here to escort you to the ministry milord"

"Please madam call me Harry, and what am I needed at the ministry for?" replied harry

"Very well harry I need you to accompany me to the trial of Cornelius fudge as a witness" Amelia said

The whole hall filled with whispers at this and harry rose and said "after you madam"

Harry and madam bones with the two aurors flanking them left the castle and along the grounds to the edge of the wards and madam bones said "hold onto my arm harry". Harry got the feeling of being squeezed thru a straw and then they were standing in the ministry atrium. They proceeded to the lift and down to level 9 harry felt a pang when the lift opened this was where Sirius was killed last year and it still hurt to think about him. The continued to courtroom ten when they walked in they were met with the full wizengamot and Cornelius fudge chained to the chair in the middle. Harry couldn't help but smile and sat in his seat as lord potter which shocked the entire wizengamot. Harry took his seat and smiled this was going to be so much fun.

A/N a cliffie i know I just couldn't help myself I know the chapters are short but im still in the process of writing so they will get longer this story will be 100,000 or 150,000 words or more. Please review but no flames please if this story isn't reviewed and liked I will stop writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was leaning back in his seat watching the proceedings of the wizengamot. The trial of Cornelius Fudge had been going on for four hours now. Amelia bones stood in the center presenting the case against fudge. Finally Amelia bones finished giving evidence against him and fudge was trying to disappear into his seat.

Dumbledore being chief warlock presiding over the trial said "aurors please escort minister fudge from the room so this body can come to a decision"

The aurors removed fudge from the court room and the wizengamot was in utter chaos everyone was screaming and yelling at each other Dumbledore banged his gavel to resume order and sighed said "who here finds Cornelius fudge guilty"

Harry looked around the room and wondered what the outcome would be.

Page break

The aurors escorted fudge back into the room and Dumbledore read from a parchment "Cornelius fudge we the unanimously find you guilty of treason, accepting bribes, and excuse me but for also being the biggest idiot this body has ever seem" there were several snickers at this.

"Being the chief warlock I am the one who sets down your sentence and I have decided that you shall be immediately stripped of all your titles and fined 250,000 galleons so mote it be" fudge just looked relieved to be avoiding Azkaban.

"Now onto the matter of who will be minister of magic if you have any nominations please submit them" Dumbledore said

Lucius Malfoy stood and said "I nominate myself chief warlock" lord Nott stood and said "I second that nomination"

Arthur Weasley stood and said "I nominate Amelia Bones chief warlock"

Madam bones stood and said "I'm sorry but I must decline at this time"

Silence reigned and just as Dumbledore raised his gavel to make Malfoy minister of magic Amos Diggory stood and said "I nominate Lord Harry James Potter as minister of magic"

Shocked silence filled the court room until Daedalus Diggle stood up and said I second that nomination"

Harry was stunned he sat there with his jaw on the floor and before he could refuse the nomination Dumbledore banged his gavel and said "members will have 45 minutes before we commence with the vote"

A/N another cliffy I'm evil aren't I


	4. authors note

just a quick a/n if you have any suggestions leave them in your reviews and i need a beta anyone that is interested just pm me


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stood in the antechamber off of courtroom ten awaiting the decision of the wizengamot he was stil gobsmaked that they would even consider him for the position of minster of magic.

"Lord Potter?" cam from harrys left from Lucius Malfoy

Harry turned to look at him and replied "yes Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius shuffled from foot to foot neverously which harry noted with confusion purebloods like Malfoy always wore a blank mask.

"I just want to say good luck and to explain that im not the peson you think I am"

Harrys looking dumbfounded asked "what do you mean lord Malfoy?"

Lucius sighed and replied "im not the evil sadist that everyone thinks I am. I only joined Voldemort out of necessity to save my family he told me that I either join willingly or he would make me watch as his ranks had there way with narcissa. I do not believe in there ideas or condone there actions lord potter I however had to act the part to save my family."

Harry thought a moment before asking "why are you telling me this lord Malfoy?"

Lucius replied " no matter how this election ends I hope we can work together lord potter to change our world for the better"

Harry was silent for five or six minutes than said "if you are sincere in what you said then I can accept that and put aside our differences for the greater good of wizard kind"

Lucius actually smiled and shook harrys hand and asked "how exactly did you get the wizengamot to try fudge to begin with?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed and answered "actually lord Malfoy it was thanks to you that I was able to do it I looked up laws concerning the minister of magic and found that he was breaking several laws by taking your bribes however you were breaking none. Then I just sent my research to madam bones and a letter to the goblins asking for fudges bank transactions its amazing what a little gold can do."

Lucius Malfoy was stunned he didn't know what to say. At that moment percy weasly opened the door to the antechamber to fetch both walked into the courtroom and stood on the floor in front of the chief warlock.

Dumbledore unrolled a parchment and began to read the resukts of the election. "13 members of this body asstained from voting. 92 people voted for Lucius Malfoy. And 93 people voted for Lord Potter. Congradulations minister potter."

Harry was swamped by well wishers and ass kissers he was shaking hands with amos Diggory when someone yelled

"Avada Kedavra"

harry twirled pulling his wand to see thhe jet og green light headed for his chest. Before anyone could move someone jumped infront of the curse and taking it for him. He didn't stop to think before he aimed his wand at his attackers head and said

"diffindo"

Causing the head of said attacker to fall from their shoulders and the body to slump to the ground. Someone laid a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was ok he just nodded.

Harry looked behind him and asked "who was it Lord Malfoy?"

" the attacker was Delores Umbridge harry" Lucius said

"not the attacker. Who took the curse for me?"harry asked

" Amelia Bones did harry" Lucius replied solemnly

Harry hung his head and let a tear fall and said "then my first act as minister of magic is to award her the Order of Merlin First Class postnonomoulsy, and I will tell susan personally about the death of her aunt"

"percy?"

Percy rushed to his side "yes minister potter?"

"did you hear what I was saying?"

"yes minister" percy replied

"Good draw up the papers for that please?"

"yes sir" percy replied and hurried away to do just that.

Harry walked up to professor Dumbledore and asked" can I speak to you for a minute sir?"

"what can I do for you my boy?" Dumbledore replied

"I was just wondering what am I gonna do about my classes professor? I cant be in two places at once" harry said

"well harry I suggest that you hire a tutor and I know the perfect person for that job" Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye

"I swear to merlin if the next words that come out of your mouth are Professor snape I will have you commited to long term ward" harry said heatedly

Dumbledore just laughed and replied "not at all my boy I was actually going to suggest remus"

Harry cocked his head to the side and said I wonder why I didn't think of that? Guess your not as mad as I thought you were professor."

Dumbledore smiled and said "well my boy please excuse me I nedd to return to Hogwarts"

Harry turned and looked at the crowd and wondered ' what the hell have I got myself into now'? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was walking up the path to Hogwarts two hours after he was elected minister of magic. He was takig his time because he dreaded what he was here to do. He walked up the steps and to the great hall doors he took a deep breath ad pushed them open. All talk ceased he continued through the doors and toward the hufflepuff table. He stopped by susan and whispered something in her ear. Looking confused she stood ad followed him to the antechamber off of the hall. There was an anguished wail that echoed through the hall ad moments later a pale harry emerged from the room. He walked to the staff table stopped in front of madame Pompfrey and said "Susan is asleep at the moment will you please see to her I placed a light sleeping spell on her util you could see to her"

"of course minister potter" poppy replied

Harry continued down the table and stopped infrot of the headmaster and said "may I speak to you in private for a moment headmaster?"

Dumbledore replied "harry my boy whatever you have to say can be done here"

"im here in the name of the ministry of magic" harry said

When Dumbledore still didn't move harry said "verywell headmaster Dumbledore I hold in my hand legislation signed by myself the wizengamot and the board of goveners of Hogwarts several things concerning Hogwarts are now in effect"

Dumbledore sat ramrod straight twinkle gone from his eye and said "why was I not informed of this minister potter as head of the wizengamot I have to be there for these proceddings"

Harry sighed and replied "considering this involved Hogwarts myself and the others felt that it should be decided with out you seeing as you are too close to the problem headmaster"

Dumbledore now pissed said "very well what are these rules minister?

Harry opened the scroll and began reading "the syllabus at Hogwarts will be reviewed and more courses added this shall be done by the Hogwarts staff and the governers equally, profeesor binns is to be fired imediattly, all injuries no matter how small are to be reported to the DMLE, and last but not least severus snape is hereby placed on probation the ability to give and receive points is here by revoked until he can learn to treal ALL students equally if you fail to comply with these rules within 90 days you will be fired as headmaster no exceptions."

Dumbledore was furious now and so was severus snape harry rolled the up and turned to leave the hall when he heard

"sectum…"

The voice was interrupted by "stupefy, expelliarmus, icarcerous" snape hit the floor

Shacklebolt appeared from beneath an invisibility cloak and tonks and another auror entered the hall.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said let m eintroduce my new Head of the DMLE nymphadora tonks.

Tonks cast "enervate" at snape and harry looked him in the eye and said "severus snape you are under arrest for assault, using illegal spells and attempted murder tonks take him away"

He looked at a surprised Dumbledore and said "do not cross me im not going to be pushed around like fudge was I respect you but don't stand in my way."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry Potter was on the warpath quite literally. He had been minister for 3 weeks and had officially declared war on Voldemort. The aurors had brought I over 75 non inner circle death eaters thanks to information from Lucius Malfoy and 5 or 6 inner circle members including Walden Mcnair and Rudolphus Lestrange. He had also lowered the restriction of underage wizardry age to 13.

Harry was standing in his office getting ready for a meeting with her majesty the queen of England when Percy burst thru the door waving the daily prophet around wildly and talking so fast Harry couldn't understand him.

"Percy slow down. what's wrong?"

"Voldemort is in diagon alley demanding for you to face him"

Harry stood thoughtful for a moment and said" get me my battle robes and staff"

"Yes sir right away sir"

Percy brought him his things and Harry dissaperated with a twirl of his cloak. He landed in the alley 15 feet in front of Voldemort. All the fighting stopped as everyone turned to watch what minister Potter would do Harry looked Voldemort in the eye and said "this is your last chance Riddle give yourself up ot I will kill you where you stand."

Voldemort laughed and said "I don't think you have the ballssssss Potter"

Harrys eyes took on a hardened look as he grabbed his staff and slammed it into the ground a golden dome appeared around harry and he started chanting

"et auferes malum de terra hac, et auferes malum de terra hac, et auferes malum de terra hac"

Slowly a bright white light began to form at the top of his staff and it grew larger and larger until it blinded the entire alley then high pitched screaming began from Voldemort and all his Death Eaters all across the continent only two that had the mark was untouched. When the light dimmed Voldemort slumped to the ground lifeless, his death eaters following, then harry began to feel light headed and he screamed as his forehead split open and a foul black substance flew out of his scar and was obliterated. When it was all over harry stood faced the people of diagon alley and said

"Spread the news and rejoice for light has shone thru the darkness Voldemort is dead for good this time."

And people did they celebrated for days on end and hailed the greatest minister of magic ever even greater than Merlin the boy who lived again Harry James Potter.

A/N translation purge this land of evil its Latin

A/N p.s. idk whether to leave this story here and start a new one or continue this in my head it was supposed to be far longer but when I began writing it all happened at once so…. Tell me what you think


End file.
